The present invention relates to a cover and wrist rest for a keyboard, particularly for a computer keyboard.
Generally, the keys on a keyboard are elevated from the surface on which they are placed. One problem caused by the elevation of the keys or the keyboard is that the user's wrists may be placed in a position that may cause discomfort. To alleviate or soothe the potential discomfort, a rest for the user's wrists may be provided in front of the keyboard.
A wrist rest may provide an elevated structure that may be padded and may include a surface to support the keyboard. One problem with these wrist rests is that they waste space on the desk or the surface upon which they are placed. To minimize the amount of wasted space, it would be desirable to provide a compartment within the wrist rest in which materials could be stored.
Another problem with keyboards is that they can accumulate dust when they are left standing for a prolonged period of time. In addition, the keys and keyboard can be damaged by an impact to the keys and by spills of liquid material onto the keyboard. Consequently, it is desirable to provide a keyboard cover to protect the keys when they are not in use. One disadvantage with existing covers is that they are bulky and can not be easily stored when they are not in use. Accordingly, there is a need for a keyboard cover that can be easily stored out of the way of the user.
The present invention solves these problems by providing a keyboard cover that can be folded to a wrist rest position to provide a rest for a keyboard user's wrists. Moreover, the present invention provides a storage compartment useful for computer diskettes, storing pens, pencils, note pads, and the like within the wrist rest.